


[Podfic of] A Different Kind of Mask

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, RsCreighton



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “So, you remember the plan, right?” Matt whispered. The sirens in the distance picked up, the sounds of the police officers on foot growing louder.“You’re blind and I’m just a scared teenager,” Peter said back, nodding. “Got it.”





	[Podfic of] A Different Kind of Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Kind of Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831403) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Sick Day: 10:50

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/04/Marvel_A_Different_Kind_Of_Mask.mp3)  


### Deadpool Outtake

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/04/Marvel_A_Different_Kind_Of_Mask_Deadpool_Outtake.mp3)  


### Just Grow A Dick Outtake

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/04/Marvel_A_Different_Kind_Of_Mask_GrowADick_Outtake.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/04/Marvel_A_Different_Kind_Of_Mask.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 10:50

  
---|---


End file.
